The Sound of Silence
by MiniMcGiggles
Summary: "Do you believe this will work?" The monster asked suddenly and he found it looking worried for a moment. "Maybe," he spread his feet apart and stuck his arms out placing one over the other. "Maybe not, but why not try?" The dust and debris around him picked up and underneath him, a large white circle stuck out like a sore thumb. One-shot.
**Summary:** "Do you believe this will work?" The monster asked suddenly and he found the monster looking worried for a moment. "Maybe," he spread his feet apart and stuck his arms out placing one over the other. "Maybe not, but why not try?" The dust and debris around him picked up and underneath him a large white circle stuck out like a sore thumb. One-shot.

 **Word Count:** 1649

 **A/N:** This is a present from me to you because its my birthday, so instead of posting a real chapter story or ignoring my duties as a human being, I'm going to write some one-shot that makes me worried about my level of sanity. Anyway, I will post something soon! Sorry for being so absent! But somehow Captain America Civil War is more important than getting good nights of sleep or living overall. I was also on Tumblr and I'm obsessed with the new cover art Hiro did with Gray and Natsu facing off like the Civil War poster. So ya, no more talking! I should post something soon!

 **A/N:** Try listening to The Sound of Silence by Disturbed, because this gave me the inspiration to write this.

 **Warning:** I haven't fully checked over what I wrote because I want to post this before going to dinner. So if there are any mistakes please message me and I'll fix it quickly! Also, _**POSSIBLE SPOILERS.**_

* * *

He wakes up to rubble and dust. It drifts across the ground filling his vision and stinging his senses. He blinks, still on his side, head crushed against the ground and the smell of blood tickling his nose. His fingers slowly close inwards forming a fist that picks up gravel and dirt.

"Help!" A cry rushes over the field of brown and he tries to rise to his hands and knees. As he looks up, his head pulls against the ground and he yanks up. It was at this moment he found that the left side of his face was encrusted in blood. As for his eye, it stung and his vision was gone. "Someone!" The voice cried again, this time he found the voice to be recognizable. "Please," It was female and damaged. "Help!" He shook his head before struggling to his feet. His left arm thumped in pain at his side and as he looked down, his bare chest was red and the only thing that responded to the light streaming between the brown clouds was his necklace.

He turned, body rejecting the movement but his will to save her and everyone else helped the ache and pain to subside. He stumbled at fist, his right arm hugging his left bicep as he moved unevenly forward. There were buildings that had been knocked down, a picture of a family was cracked, shirts and dresses torn, and one arm sticking out between a fallen wall and the ground. He hadn't traveled far before seeing his guild.

The once happy building that gave off a joyous atmosphere and smiling welcome was now crushed inward. The ground caked in blood of members that were torn to pieces and were sacrificed the fate of what was left of Fairy Tail. He looked away, his vision clouding for a moment as he remembered the cries of pain and fear. He remembers seeing Evergreen being impaled, blood trickling out of her mouth before the world imploded. After the attack, after a few guild members were spared as the monster laughed hideously, he remembered the silence. The world that was filled with colors, was now brown and black. He remembers nothing but silence as he looked around. There was nothing resembling weeps of sadness or creeks as the buildings crumbled around him. He remembers the watching the world fall around him and the fear of darkness creep in.

He jumped over the guildhalls once grand door, ignoring the stench of blood and found her. She was struggling, her face cut and bruised, her clothes torn and blood dripping from her fingertips. He called her name and found his voice was dry as it cracked.

She looked back, her brown eyes widening and tearing up. She turned, but the action seemed to place too much strain on her legs and she crumbled to the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut as her hands caught her as she fell, behind her the monster crackled. She didn't look up, she didn't speak for a moment, but her arms trembled as rivers of tears raced down her nose and dripped off the tip. The she looked up, her golden hair falling out of the pigtail and shaping her face as she met his eyes. She was biting her lip, her eyes red and puffy. "I," She mumbled and he frowned in pain, "I – I…I tried." She shook her head, pain and heartbreak cracking her voice and rushing over her trembling features. "I c-couldn't," She broke down, her last key clenched tightly in her bloody fist. "He…." She looked up and behind her brown eyes was a broken soul. "…I still love him."

He knew this much and swallowed because this meant she would not be happy no matter what the outcome. He looked away, he never wanted to do this, but fate hated him anyway.

"And he," the monster that stood behind her raised his hand that was dressed in red scales and dancing flames, "still loves you."

She placed her chin against her chest and let out a sob. He knew she was thinking the same thing he was because she said between moans of anxiety, "I don't want you to do this." She continued to weep, but underneath he felt her power grow.

He blinked with his right eye and let go of his arm. "Tell her I love her," he smiled lightly, but it wasn't of happiness.

"Please," she placed her forehead on her hands, "I don't want to lose you both."

"You've already lost him," the monster spoke, mixed between the one they use to know and with someone new.

"I'm not going anywhere," he stepped past her, feeling her tense and grow silent. "I will never go anywhere, just like Ur."

"Oh," the monster puckered his lips and his horns moved along with his head. "I understand why now."

He took a breath and felt the gravel beneath his shoes move. "Tell him…" he paused watching as the monster did nothing. Not smirk or reply like the one before him. The monster just stood there, it's skin torn and scales crackling along with the fire that had yet to be extinguished. "I'm _not_ sorry."

"Do you believe this will work?" The monster asked suddenly and he found the monster looking worried for a moment.

"Maybe," he spread his feet apart and stuck his arms out placing one over the other. "Maybe not, but why not try?" The dust and debris around him picked up and underneath him a large white circle stuck out like a sore thumb.

The monster paused for a moment, his face then drawing downward from the apathetic face to a frown. "Because you will die for nothing." He didn't reply, feeling silence wash over them like a river and held eye contact with the one he once called brother. "He wanted to go out, fighting you," the monster spoke quietly. "He wants to be defeated by you." The monster reached up and tapped on the center of his chest with his long blackened nail, "And he wanted to die but have you live. However, if you continue this, you will not live and he will be forced to live with me."

He scoffed, "Cocky little bastard, aren't ya?"

"I am not cocky," the monster seemed unfazed by the name-calling. "I know the outcome of this attack and you will not live." The monster then did something unexpected; it placed both hands outward in a sign of surrender.

His smirk turned upwards into a smile, "Lucy," he called above the wind that circled him more intensely.

From behind she looked up, her last key of gold glimmered like a beckon of hope. "Don't say anything stupid," She replied, tears still streaming down her face.

He laughed, "Tell everyone I won, and when you get him out – tell him I finally beat his ass."

She shut her eyes but tears still squeezed out between the lids. And she nodded, her lip trembling, "He'll want a rematch, you know?"

"To bad," he replied quickly, feeling his fingers and toes beginning to tingle. "He'll have to know he isn't the powerhouse of Fairy Tail anymore."

"He already knows," the monster spoke up his hands still drawn in surrender.

He looked back at the monster that held the face of his friend and brother. "He hears and sees everything."

"Good," he let the silence grow like cancer as the two shared a last look.

He waited, thinking about how the guild would react to the end of their long battle with each other. He wanted to say his last farewells, but overall he knew he couldn't do such a thing. Maybe, if he had known about this, about whom the man was before things had turned to shit, he could have prevented this – he could have prevented Fairy Tail's fall. Or he could have written letters to those he loved, made a short response to what he knew was to come. He could have stopped this, in the end, that's what he's really thinking. But he also wants them to know he loves them all.

He forced his arms apart feeling the world crack and ice race across the ground. Then he watched silently as the demon paused for a moment, thinking the stiffness of the air was just a second that would pass. But the monster suddenly frowned, his face contorting as he yelled suddenly. The monster tried to move, tried to attack, but the flames of the Dragon Slayer he consumed, were now fading as ice formed around him. The air picked up, moving the dust, dirt, and brown essence away.

He watched, not with glee or pity, but with regret. He watched as his fingers disappeared into snow and ice, and saw his friend and brother try to escape from the inevitable. And he heard, as the world around him grew quiet.

Silence was the last thing he heard, the last thing he felt as he disappeared into his final spell. Natsu was covered and the world fell into solitude.

* * *

 **A/N:** I want to make a sequel (just a one-shot) of where the guild finds out how to defeat Zeref and E.N.D. without hurting Natsu. This overall will have them consider trying to melt Gray (because I think Iced Shell is really the maker just turned to ice) to get Natsu out. Anyway, I don't think I will for a while…Because, I still (as promised and I'm such a terrible person for not posting it yet) have to post PokeTail's fic. Also, I got a prompt from Viperhat that I want to give shot at…it should be at least be 8 chapters. So overall that's going to push my main story back at least a few months. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a great day! Until next update!

Follow

 _Favorite_

 **Review**


End file.
